Hope Mikaelson
|origin = The Originals Legacies |occupation = Tribrid Student at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted Member of the Crescent Wolf Pack Member of the North East Atlantic Pack Member of the New Orleans Witch Community Member of the Mikaelson, Labonair, and Kenner Family |skills = Werewolf-Vampire-Witch Physiology Vampirism Witch Abilities Werewolf Abilities |hobby = Painting and Drawing |goals = To unite her family (succeeded) To see her father again (succeeded) To take the Hollow back (succeeded) To see her parents again To protect the Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted |family = |friends = Mikaelson Family Dahila Cami O'Connell (former guardian, deceased) Alaric Saltzman (teacher) Josie Saltzman (frenemy) Lizzie Saltzman (frenemy) Penelope Park Roman Sienna (ex-boyfriend) Milton Greasley Landon Kirby (boyfriend) Rafael Waithe |enemies = Dahila (formerly) Emmett Finn Mikaelson (formerly) Roman Sienna (formerly) Landon Kirby (formerly) The Necromancer Ryan Clarke Burr Triad Agents Headless Horseman (deceased) |type of hero = Hybrid Lycanthrope Vampire}} Hope Mikaelson is one of the main protagonists of The Originals and the main protagonist of Legacies. Hope is a pure-blood Tribrid (Werewolf, Vampire, and Witch) and the 17 year old daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall. She is portrayed by the twins Alexandria and Victoria, and later by the twins Blake and Charlie. In Season 4, she is portrayed by Summer Fontana as 7 years old. In Season 5 and Legacies, she is played by Danielle Rose Russell as teenager. Biography Hope is the daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall, who slept together during season four of The Vampire Diaries. The witch Sophie Deveraux revealed that Hayley was carrying Niklaus' daughter, considering her one of nature's "loophole". The Originals Legacies Personality Even though she is still a baby, Hope is said to be a fighter. It was said by both of her parents; Hayley in Girl in New Orleans, where she said to her doctor that her daughter was a tough one just like herself, and by Klaus when he said that both Hayley and Hope were fighters in A Closer Walk With Thee. Both times it is implied that Hope inherited this trait from her mother who herself got it by her own father, Hope's maternal grandfather. She is also very calm and happy. In Ashes to Ashes, Freya says that, like her paternal family, she is resilient. She is also very intelligent as she was able to use her magic to turn Camille's car on and off, despite still being a baby. Powers and Abilities Hope is a witch-hybrid, having inherited her witch gene from her father. According to Genevieve, Hope's magic is strong enough to fuel the New Orleans Coven's ancestral power for generations. In The Devil Is Damned, Hope was able to sense the explosion at her family's house and she used her magic to temporarily turn off Camille's car (as they were on their way there) to protect herself and Camille. She then used it again to turn the car back on. Hope's ability to control her magic while still a baby is a sign that she could be one of the most, if not the most powerful witch ever. Hope is also a werewolf, having inherited the werewolf gene from both of her parents. If Hope were to kill someone, she would trigger her werewolf gene and would gain all of the powers of lycanthropy. It's unknown if her lycanthropy will negate her ability to practice magic. In season 5 episode 12 of The Originals she transforms and keeps her magic. Although Hope is not a full vampire-hybrid, she possesses a few vampiric traits, specifically in her blood. Her blood was able to heal her mother while in the womb. She was also able to heal herself after she accidentally cut herself on a piece of glass. Her blood can be used to sire new vampires and even hybrids, an ability only possessed by one other supernatural being; the Original Hybrid, her father. If Hope were to die, she would become a vampire which might negate her ability to practice magic and would likely make her a vampire-werewolf hybrid like her father. According to Dahlia, as a firstborn of the bloodline, Hope will inherit great, but unstable power. On a more unsettling note, the vampire blood constantly running through Hope's system is actually infecting Hope with dark magic, and, if not controlled, will lead to dangerous consequences, for her and whoever is near her. As the world's first born Hybrid, and the first hybrid of all three supernatural species, the full extent and limits of Hope's powers are currently unknown. According to Dahlia, Hope is far more powerful then Freya, despite her still being a baby; likely because unlike her paternal aunt who was only born a witch, Hope was born with all three supernatural species (werewolf, vampire and witch). Gallery Images maxresdefault (100).jpg TO302_1457KlausHope.jpg 4x03_Haunter_of_Ruins_Klaus-Hope_1.jpg Hope as Werewolf.png|Hope as Werewolf. AR-311129960.jpg TO501-023-Hope.png 190326-danielle-rose-russell-legacies.jpg LS2-Fall-Hope-cwlegacies.jpg|Hope in season two of Legacies. Trivia Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:The Vampire Diaries heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Kids Category:Sophisticated Category:Dreaded Category:Honest Category:The Messiah Category:Vampires Category:Magic Category:Hybrids Category:Defectors Category:Related to Villain Category:Envious Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Selfless Category:Narrators Category:In Love Category:Optimists Category:Mutated Category:Obsessed Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Anti Hero Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Charismatic Category:Stalkers Category:Merciful Category:Mysterious Category:Traitor Category:Type dependent on Version